Ever After
by PrincessLil
Summary: How do you convince someone of your forever love when she doesn't believe in forever? Or love for that matter... L/J Both P.O.V.s
1. All I Never Wanted

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my anything except for the vague idea of the story.

I always knew what I never wanted; I am not a princess-type girl and that 'Prince Charming-fairytale ending' life was definitely not for me. Sure, when you're a six year old girl the stories make you smile, but none of them are real; real life doesn't work that way.

In these "charming" fairytales, all girls are capable of is whining or crying about the miserable state of their lives and waiting for some guy – a "Prince" – to come make it all better. Why should girls have to be 'in distress' to get a guy and why should the guys be the ones to do all the fun stuff? Why aren't we ladies ever shown to be capable of being anything other than pretty and generally good with animals? Kind of sucks for the girls who are not conventionally pretty though, don't you think? And, what about girls who don't _like _animals (are there any?), or the ones who may actually prefer monsters to fluffy bunnies and sleek unicorns (again, probably not many of those). What are they to do; bide their time until they become the wicked old hag, or will a Prince find them too? It feels like all we girls are supposed to do is bide our time until we can find a guy willing and able to take care of us…parents, caring though they are, only seem to enforce this. How is any of that to lead to 'happily ever after'?

I knew I didn't want any of it; I don't have the patience for a dull, suburban fairytale and I'm certainly not going to wait around for my "Prince". I always knew that if he ever did find me, he better be able to keep up, for however long he stuck around, because I never intended to be dependent on a guy; I am fully capable of fighting my own battles and slaying my own dragons (though the Ministry is likely to look down on that one…).

I never wanted to be rescued. I never believed love could last. I never wanted 'happily ever after'. I never wanted James Potter.

I will probably continue so please review!


	2. All I Knew I Wanted

**A/N:** Thanks for the nice reviews! It's good to know that people are interested….helps inspire me to write quickly :) After this, the "prologue" will be over and the story gets a little more meat.

--

A brave Gryffindor conquering evil and flying (as was my favorite mode of transport) off into the night with his beautiful girl who was, of course, completely mesmerized by the dashing Gryffindor's charm and prodigious skill….

Slightly unrealistic maybe, but, that is what I was supposed to do – it's what I planned on doing in some form or another. Even before I actually wanted _one_ girl, when I was younger, I knew the drill and I couldn't wait to prove myself; have the adventure and the adoration…..It was all so simple, until I actually fell for a girl, that is.

Why I just _had_ to fall for the one girl who didn't buy into the stereotypes, I did not know. It was her that complicated my future and turned my world upside down. Maybe I fell for her because I knew, and was bothered that, the way most of the other girls acted wasn't real….from my experience, not many girls are actually helpless.

And Lily never pretended she was. In fact, she got mad (furious, really) with me anytime I would try to come to her aide. Mind you, I'm talking about everything from defending her from Slytherins to opening the classroom door for her - she asked if I really thought her incapable of opening a door and, of course I didn't, I just wanted her to smile at me; maybe swoon at my feet. Though what I told her was something slightly less majestic….

But now, our time at Hogwarts was almost up and the time had come for a full scale attack on the walls of Lily Evans. Ironic that my biggest battle was with the girl I was trying to win, herself….I realized that I didn't have much of a shot; nothing so far had worked and I really had no idea how to convince her of her need for me. Maybe because I knew she _didn't_ need me. She always seemed to want to be alone even if she wasn't particularly happy (romantically, that is), and I have no qualms about Lily being able to take care of herself – I've been on the wrong end of that glare and that wand too many times to count.

However, that didn't change the fact that I still wanted her to need me. I wanted to take care of her, have her be proud of me, to just need or want me by her side…..Because I needed her. I cared about her more then she would ever realize and more then my friends thought was healthy.

She intrigued me; from that first day on she captured my attention and always held me mesmerized. Lily Evans was all I never thought I would have and, I knew, the only thing I wanted.


End file.
